The Reaper Case file 2
by The Fang
Summary: Fifteen years prior to file 1, the back stroy to how it begN. RATED M for language and violent content. All Original characters in this chapter. Mention of one canon character.
1. Chapter 1

The Reaper Case: File 2

The Hunt begins

Prologue: Leaving Home

Cloudsdale, fifteen years ago, outside the childhood home of Wolfefang and Rainbow Dash, it's a quiet night until a loud boom resonates through the neighborhood. "Fuck this old man!" A voice says. "I ain't letting you decide my fate. I'm accepting this job weather ya like it or not."

"If you leave this house you can never come back! Do you hear mw Wolfefang? Never." The voice of Wolfe's father screams back as his son walks away. Tossing his small bag over his back he takes flight after quickly flipping his father off. As he turns west, spotting the saddened face of his little sister, Rainbow Dash in her bedroom window. His heart breaking as he looks in her tear filled eyes he silently promises her that he will see her again. Turning back to the west he speeds off towards Ponyoplis, a look of determination in his eyes.

Chapter 1: First Encounter: Year 1

I can't think of anytime that I've flown so far or so fast in my life. I had to put as much distance between me and my father as I could. Joining the Ponyoplis PD has been my dream for years, I wasn't about to let my old man decide my life for me. I was elated when I got the call from Police Chief Silverhawk that I got the job as a Homicide Detective. My father on the other hand demanded I turn the job down and work with him at the factory. Never gonna happen.

Looking at the city streets below I see the apartment complex that was set up for members of Homicide. I swing by the office and grab the key to my room and quickly stop by to drop off my bag before heading out into the city. Once Ponyoplis was a nice city, looking at it now you'd never know. Two hundred murders each month and five times as many rapes and muggings. I walk in no particular direction, opting to let my feet guide me. I lost track of how long I walked before I hear it, the blood-crudderling scream of a mare facing death. I run at full speed towards the scream, praying to whatever deity is listening that I make it in time. I turn down an alley and see the source of the scream, a red unicorn mare with white highlights in her mane and tail wearing a plaid skirt and button up shirt. I spot her attacker and realize that it's the Reaper, Ponyoplis PD's most wanted.

I rush him as he draws back his scythe for his final attack, my mind racing I plan my attack in a matter of seconds: Grab scythe, turning target opening left side to attack, hard right knee to ribs breaking two, as he staggers continue attack with an elbow to right side of jaw. Turn on heel for hard roundhouse kick to left arm.

Time to full recovery five to six months, police sirens approaching, three minutes till arrival. Thirty seconds till target is unable to fight back.

I reach Reaper seconds before his attack reaches his target. I grab his scythe and force him to turn enough to open his side to my attack, as he staggers back I rush forward to continue my assault delivering an elbow to his jaw. I follow with a quick roundhouse to his left arm hearing it break in five spots.

He fights through the pain in an attempt to counter, his attack is slow and easy to avoid for the most part, I feel the cold steel slice down crossing my right eye, avoiding the eye itself barely. I react quickly and deliver one last unplanned strike to his chest sending him back a ways as the police show up. He realizes he has lost and flees as three officers pursue him the forth remains behind after noticing my injury. "I'm fine." I say quickly as I point towards the mare, "Check her."

Nodding he turns to the mare as I lean against a wall and pull a cigarette out lighting it quickly I take several deep puffs in an attempt to calm my racing heart. I look towards to mare and the officer checking on her before pushing off the wall and heading towards them. As the adrenaline from the fight ends I feel the blood from my wound running down the side of my face and over my closed eye. I shake it off, more concerned with the mare that's crying hysterically. Can't blame her either after what just happen. "She alright?" I ask once I'm close enough.

"Physically, yes. Some scrapes and cuts but nothing life threatening." The officer says as he stands. "What about you? You're bleeding pretty badly."

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it looks." I say taking a drag of my cig.

"Still, Should have it checked out." He says grabbing his radio. "This is Detective Al, unit 13 to dispatch. I need medical aid at 4th and Celestia. Got a Reaper survivor and a civ in need of medical assistance."

Dispatch here, copy. EMTs are en route. ETA 15 minutes.

"Gotta admit, I've never heard of anypony being able to scare off the Reaper." He says conversationally.

I can't help the grin that spreads across my features at that. "Well that's the reason I was hired to fill the open homicide position here." I say extending my hand. "Name's Wolfefang. Looks like I'm your new partner Al."

After a moment he grins and shakes my hand laughing, "Welcome to the force Wolfe."

End Chapter 1: First Encounter: Year 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death of the First/ Birth of the Second: Year 10

Ten years already and the Reaper is still out there. Every time I think we have him he slips away. With a heavy sigh I look around Mama Peaches'. It's Al's and Rose's ten year anniversary and the birth of the daughter Ruby. We just left the hospital with the kid. She's a cute kid, looks like her mother. Pure red with ruby red eyes, mane and tail. Even her horn is red. Al's a little awkward with her, don't think he knows how to act.

"Lost in thought again are ya?" I hear a voce across from me ask. Looking in its direction I see Rose sitting across from me smiling.

"Yeah. My mind is still on the case. Ten years and the bastard is still out there." I say looking down at my glass of rum and cola. "I hate to admit it but Reaper's got skill."

At Reaper's name I see rose shudder slightly. Ten years and she still hasn't fully recovered from the emotional scars left by her encounter with him. "Yeah. Al feels the same about it. Still, you've done a great deal of good. Since you arrived the crime rate has dropped greatly." She says trying to cheer me up, it works somewhat.

"Thanks Rose. You're right. Gotta keep going." I answer before downing the last of my drink.

_Dispatch to unit 13._

'Crap.' I think as Al looks in my direction as I grab my radio from my belt. "Unit 13, Wolfefang here. What's the problem dispatch?"

_We have a confirmed reaper sighting in district 4, 9__th__ and Discord. Reports claim he's pursuing a zebra and her two year old. We have a unit in pursuit. They requested backup._

Getting up and grabbing my coat and my twin .45s putting them I respond, "Understood. 9th and Discord. We're five minutes east of that location."

"Sorry hon." Al says as he hands Ruby over to Rose. "Duty calls."

"Don't worry about it. You two just be careful." She says as we head out the door. Getting on the street we spilt up, Al on foot while I take to the air.

"You meet up with the responding unit, I'll go on ahead." I shout down to him. I speed up after he gives a thumbs up. At my current speed I know I can cut him off before Al or the other unit reaches him. It doesn't take long before I spot him and his target. I head straight into a nosedive to land between him and the zebra. I right myself and land seconds before reaching the pavement.

"Hold it there Reaper." I say drawing one of my .45s and lining up a shot.

"Not going to happen, Detective." He says swinging his scythe and knocking my gun out of my hand.

'Should of seen that coming.' Think as I prepare to counter his next attack. Dodging his scythe, I rush in and deliver an elbow to his ribs, the same ones I broken our last encounter. I hear the bones re break and he staggers back as I follow up with straight jab to his chest. I feel the bones collapse under my fist.

He hacks up blood as I back up for a final attack, I don't plan on letting him get away live this time. I straighten my hand out for an open palm death strike, but just before my blow hits he tosses a smoke bomb and escapes. "Damn it. Fucking bastard." I scream looking around for him as backup arrives.

"He got away again?" Al says shocked. "Damn it, if we got here sooner."

Getting my rage under control, I turn towards the other unit, Unit 3 I realize as I spot their unit badge. "You two, check on the civs. Make sure they're alright."

"Yes sir." They say in unison before running to the civs. Turning to Al I let out a sigh before contacting Dispatch. "Unit 13 to dispatch. Reaper managed to get away. Keep an eye at all hospitals in a 10 mile radius of 9th and Discord."

_Dispatch, we copy. Units are heading out now. _

"Look for anypony with broken ribs and chest bone. That'll be the Reaper." I say as I pull out a pack of smokes grabbing one for myself before passing one to Al. Nodding in thanks he lights it as I light mine. "With any luck, we'll get him at one of the hospitals."

"Or he dies before he reaches one." Al says taking a drag. "At least it wasn't a totally lost tonight. Two lives saved."

~Meanwhile ten minutes away in the house of Damon~

Hacking up blood a clocked figure staggers through a house towards a room in the back. Heading for an old oak desk, he quickly opens a hidden drawer and pulls out a journal. Flipping a light switch we see the figure is none other than the Reaper as he removes his mask and heads towards the door he collapses coughing up blood his breath coming in ragged gasps as a new figure appears, a young looking mare, about twelve years old wearing a private school uniform. She has yet to receive her cutie mark. Upon seeing the figure of the Reaper on the floor she rushes to him. "Daddy!" She exclaims kneeling beside him turning him onto his back we see the stallion behind the mask, Damon Night.

"Ang-Angel. Take this to Detective Wolfefang." He says softly handing his daughter the journal. "It explains everything." As Angel takes the journal Damon passes into death.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Angel cries out shaking her father, "No Daddy, you can't leave me too. Not you." Sobbing into her father's cloak, she soon cries herself to sleep holding her father's journal to her chest.

End Chapter 2: Death of the First/Birth of the Second Year 10


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Final Hunt: Year 15

Angel's POV: The Final Hunt

Five years have passed since my father died and I took up the mantle of the Reaper. Tonight's the night. Al and Wolfe won't let escape this time, and honestly I don't want to. Pier 13. Where it all began. This is the spot where my father took his first life, and where I take my last. I can see Al and Wolfe across the street in the alley waiting for me. I sent them a tip that the Reaper would be here at 11:00 PM. It's just about time.

Thirty minutes later, they're right on my tail. Herding me to the far end of Pier 13, a dead end ocean on one side and walls on the other two. I didn't plan for this but I should have known Wolfe would try it. Forced into a corner with Al coming in from my right with Wolfe coming in straight I know I'm trapped.

"It's over Reaper! Lay down your weapon and surrender." Wolfe say as Al lines up his shot.

"Make it easy on yourself Reaper." Al says stepping closer to me for a better shot.

"What makes you think I'd surrender?" I says drawing my scythe with a chuckle. "This game of ours has been too much fun to just give up." Wolfe notices a difference in my voice, a slight one.

Al doesn't notice it as he asks sarcastically, "Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"Don't matter to me." Wolfe say flatly. "I'm bringing you to justice. One way or another. Dead or alive. It ends tonight."

I grin before answering. "You're right it does end tonight." I say as Al and Wolfe step closer. I attack before Wolfe has time to tell Al that something isn't right. Time seems to slow down as my scythe slices through Al's upper torso. As he hits the ground and I turn back to Wolfe and feel a change in him. I watch in growing fear and awe as his eyes go from silver to yellow and flames apprea around them, as his wings become dragonlike and his mane and tail turns to flame. I know he sees the fear in my eyes as he rushes me. He spins on his left foot and a knee collides with my gut and he follows through with a ki strike to my chest knocking me into the wall. I hear the sound of my ribs snapping and feel one puncture my lung.

As I hit the ground, I see Wolfe shift back to normal and rush to Al's side. "Detective Wolfefang, Unit 13 to dispatch. Officer down, immediate medical attention needed at south side of Pier 13. Repeat officer down."

_Dispatch. We copy. Medical unit en route. ETA 10 minutes..._

"Hear that comrade. Help's on the way." I hear him say kneeling beside him. "Hang in there for a bit."

"No can do Wolfe. The Pale Mare is coming for me." Al says with a sad smile. "Watch over my sister. Watch... over...Pinkie for... me. And tell her I died defending the innocent." He says softly as death claims him. I watch through heavy eyes as he pulls off his coat and drapes it over him. I let out a soft groan causing Wolfe to turn and look at me. I realize my mask has fallen and my cloak is all that hides my face now. He stands and walks to me; as soon as he reaches me he pulls my hood back. A gasp of surprise slips out as he see my face. I know he thinks I'm a decoy instantly think decoy.

"I'm not a decoy." I groan. "I'm the second Reaper. The daughter of the first who you killed ten years ago today. He made it home before dying and I found him clutching a journal still wearing his costume. I became the Reaper to finish what he started. Take the journal. Do what you wish with it."

He looks at me shocked before noticing the journal sticking out of the bag under my cloak. He grabs it as I look to the ocean, "My father planned on giving you that when you caught him. Or I should say the Reaper." I say smiling before everything goes black.

Third Person POV

It's a sad night as the ambulances sirens blare. Two lives lost this night to the legacy of the Reaper. Ponyoplis, a city of murder, deceit and lose. A dark and corrupt city that will lose its greatest hope this night with the retirement of Detective Wolfefang Ponyoplis PD Homicide Division Unit 13.

As he walks away from this scene stuffing the Reaper's Journal into his bag he looks to the sky as rain begins to fall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it he heads to deliver the second hardest news of his life to his fallen partner's wife and daughter. The rain falls heavy on this city, as if the heavens themselves were mourning the loss of these lives.

Al's Memorial: the Next Day

It was a solemn event. The entire force was gathered at the Ponyoplis Fallen Hero's Memorial Cemetery for Al's memorial service. I lead the pallbearers in carrying Al's casket. It felt heavier then it should, I think it's because of the grief in the air.

_We stood together, side by side_

_Brothers in arms. One goal in mind._

_One goal in common. Defend the weak,_

_Uphold justice, and give hope to those without._

A local band came to play a tribute song to a fallen hero. They didn't have much time to prepare, but I think the meaning gets through all the same. We reach the grave and lower the casket onto the stand for the service.

"Those who knew Al knew him as a cheerful, friendly individual. Always willing to go the extra mile to help others, he always went above and beyond the call of duty. None know that better than his partner on the force, Wolfefang." I hear Chief Silverhawk say as she motions me to the podium.

_We were unstoppable, invincible._

_That's what we thought. Until that faithful night._

_The night a hero fell. You defended the weak,_

_Upheld justice, and gave hope to those without._

With heavy steps I approach the podium. "For fifteen years Al and I worked together. There were hard times but he always found a way to lighten the mood no matter what situation we were in." I pause for a moment as I gather myself. I refuse to break down here. "No matter what happened he always gave his all. This last fifteen year, as we worked on the Reaper case he would go the extra step to find a lead. The survivors he kept in touch with, not out of professional obligation but because he cared. Al was my greatest friend and he was my brother."

_A hero fell and the heaven's themselves _

_Wept at his loss. He gave his life to defend_

_the weak, uphold justice, and give hope to_

_Those without._

As the first drop of rain falls I look up, again it seems as if the very heavens mourn the loss of a fallen hero. I step away from the podium as they lower Al into the ground. Pulling out one of my .45s I toss it on top of his casket, it stays where it lands as the casket descends. After it reaches the bottom each member of the force grabs a shovel and begins the final solemn duty of lf laying a fallen comrade to rest. As the rain falls heavier I let the tears I've held back fall as do the rest of the force.

_The world became a little colder when_

_A hero fell. It became a little colder the night _

_A hero fell. Though the Pale Mare came for him_

_, he shall live on in our hearts and souls._

As the final shovelful of dirt lands a cold chill passes through us all. I look and at the podium I see her, the Pale Mare. She says nothing as she passes through the crowd towards me. I'm the only one who sees her, and the only to hear her message, _Do not let your heart be heavy brother, as one life ends another begins. _A chill runs down my spine as she fades. Her message lightens my heart some. It's true, when one life ends another begins.

_We will never forget when a hero falls_

_, the sacrifice they made for us. They_

_live on in our hearts and souls. When a _

_hero falls we become more then we are._

_We strive to be greater, and when a hero _

_Falls another shall rise. And a hero is never _

_Forgotten…._

I am the last to leave. I have one last thing to do before I go. Grabbing my bag, I pull out a 40, opening it a take a swig and then pour the rest over Al's grave. "Rest in peace my brother. And remember you will never be forgotten." I say to no one as I turn and walk away I hear a voice on the wind whisper, _Stay strong brother._ A grin crosses my features as one final tear falls.

End Chapter 3: The Final Hunt: Year 15

Epilogue/Author's Note: A Word from War and the Author

It was the next day that my better side left the PPD and Ponyoplis all together. Heading east to Ponyville we both had a heavy heart. And it wasn't over yet. We still had to deliver word of Al's fate to his sister. A task we did not look forward to. Those listening to this tale should know what happened next already. 

Indeed War they should. If not I advise you find file 1 of the Reaper Case. I third file is in the works.

Yes and File 3 will feature more of me, the Apocalypse Pony of War, and perhaps one of my siblings will appear. 

Don't give away too much War. Anyways, since I didn't mention it before, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All I own is the plot of the Reaper Case Files, Wolfefang, Almond "Al" Pie, Rose and RayneFox, The Reaper 1 & 2, and Ruby.

Don't forget the city of Ponyoplis.

Oh yes, thanks War. That to. Well till next time this is Wolfefang530 and….

War wishing you all a pleasant week and safe month.

End of Reaper Case: File 2


End file.
